Bloodlines
by ceecee.williams.39
Summary: Hope Mikaelson and Natalia(Natalie) Salvatore travel back in time to prevent the alliance between The Travelers and the Witches of New Orleans which causes trouble in the future. Chapter 5 is up!
1. Chapter One

**THIS IS A REVISED VERSION OF THE FIRST CHAPTER, I DO NOT OWN TVD OR TO BUT I DO OWN NATALIA**

* * *

With a grunt Natalia slammed into the brick wall, "Now, why don't you tell me where Ms. Mikaelson is? We wouldn't want anything happening to that pretty face of yours now would we?" her opponent '_a traveler'_ said. Nat turned her head to the side and spat out blood.

'_**Tals? Tals are you alright' **_Hope's voice/thoughts said in her mind

'_**I'm fine where are you?' **_Nat thought back

'_**On the roof'**_ came Hope's reply

The travelers voice pulled Natalia out of her mental conversation, "So Ms. Salvatore what's it going to be, tell what I want to know or suffer the consequences." slowly Nat turned back to look at the man "Go to Hell I would rather die than sell Hope out" she said

The travelers nostrils flared in anger "Very well then" he hissed. There was a metallic scraping sound , then a flash of something sharp and slender flying towards her, but Nat was ready for it, with a cat-like reflexes she reached out, caught it, and examined the weapon.

It was a broken pipe...

"Well that was very anti-climatic wouldn't you say, hell I thought you travelers were better than that." she mused, "Oh well" and with that she sent the pipe, burying it deep in his abdomen, he groaned

"Ok you can come down now." she called

There was silence for a moment, then a blur of brown and blue fell next to her in a graceful swoop. Hope brushed the dust off her knees and came to stand next to Nat. "You know, your help would have saved me a lot of trouble." Nat told her, Hope gave her best friend her signature grin, "Why, I mean you seemed to be doing fine on your own." Nat punched her shoulder lightly. "Come on" she said, "Charlie's waiting and you know how she gets."

**~The Compound~**

Charlotte(Charlie) Sheila Bennett, petite in frame and features could be quite scary when extremely pissed, "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU TWO BEEN!" she demanded angrily, "Traveler trouble, long story short, Talia here kicked his flat ass."

"Alright well the moon is almost at it's apex, so you two get in the center of the pentagram" said Charlie

The moment the girls stepped into the pentagram, the air around them began the whirl and crackle moving faster and faster before everything went black."

**~Mystic Falls 2009, The Old Graveyard~**

They landed with a thud, while Hope landed gracefully on her feet, Nat wasn't so lucky, her head hit the side of an old mausoleum, "Oh my God Nat are you okay" asked Hope, Nat staggered and swayed slightly, "Yeah I-I..." Natalia's words slurred as she fell to the ground, the only thing that kept her from falling was Hope who caught her the moment she started to hurdle to the ground.

"You're gonna be okay" she soothed, "You're okay."

Scooping Natalia off the ground Hope carried her out of the woods to the back road, just as a car pulled up.

"Hey" The man called, "You guys okay?"

"No my friend's hurt, can you please help us?" Hope asked

Natalia groaned softly, bending to Nat's ear Hope whispered, "I know how you hate to feeding off of innocent people, but you have to."

As the man got out of his car, Hope flashed in front of him, grabbing his face she made him look her in the eye, "You will let my friend feed off of you and after that you will forget that you ever saw us alright?" the man nodded

Hope felt the veins in her face pop, her eyes turn red and amber, and her fangs lengthen.

After biting into the man's jugular, Hope lead him over to where Natalia was lying, cupping the the back of Nat's neck she positioned Nat bye the wound. At first Nat did nothing then the scent of blood washed over her, the moral compass Nat inherited from her father told her that this was wrong, that feeding from an innocent was wrong, but the vampire in Nat said otherwise.

Hope watched Natalia as she drank, through their bond she could feel her friends conflict, finally when Nat pulled back she bit into her wrist and fed the man her blood. "Go back to your car and forget this ever happened" she said

Once the man was gone Hope helped Natalia to her feet, shouldering some of her weight, "Come on" said Hope "lets find some place for you to rest"

* * *

**Please Review**


	2. Chapter Two

**HERE'S CHAPTER TWO**

* * *

**~Lafayette Cemetery ~**

Monique Deveraux lay in the floor of the Deveraux family crypt chanting to her ancestors **"**_**Vie dans des ancêtres, renforcer noblesse. Comme des ancêtres, de coeur noblesse. Décider on de ancêtres, garder noblesse"**_, she continued like that for a few more minutes she felt a shift in nature, "Monique" Monique turned to see Abigail standing in the doorway of the crypt looking very shaken "Did you feel that?" "Yeah." Monique said shakily "Something's changed, something big."

**~Mystic Falls, Motel Room**~

It was almost noon when Nat opened her eyes, the first thing that registered in her mind was that she lying on bed in a dimly lit room "Good you're awake" Nat turned to see Hope standing by the window, stirring something in a steaming mug, the smell hit Natalie like a punch in the face,_ 'blood'_ she thought, "Here." said Hope handing her the mug, Hope watched Natalie as she drank, she continued like that for about twenty minutes when Nat finally said, "Stare much", Hope looked down at her feet blushing in embarrassment, "How are you feeling?" she asked quietly Nat gave her friend her signature lazy grin, "Hell of alot better thanks." scanning around the room saw six shopping bags marked Nordstrom, "Hope you didn't" Nat gasped, Hope gave her friend one of her rare smug grins, "Well considering the state and design of our clothes I thought we ought to were something to help us blend in. Besides we need to find that grimoire"

Looking through the clothes Natalia changed into a ivory colored button front lace camisol, a pair of faded jean capris, and a black draped crop blazer topped with black and white chucks, while Hope wore an Ahola Baseball tee, faded jean capris and grey all star sneakers, "Now let's find that grimoire"

**~~Boarding House~~**

Damon Salvatore sat in the study drinking his misery with Enzo

"Enzo I already explained it to you." he moaned

"I just don't get it you break up with her, sleep with her, then tell her you can't stand 's got to be more to this."

_'There is more.' _Damon thought bitterly '_A hell of alot more' _

But before Damon could answer there was a sudden crash from the second floor "Stay here" he told Enzo

With supernatural speed he rushed up the he got to the top of the stairs, Damon was caught off guard by the sound of a heartbeat, the rhythm was faster than a human's but slower than a werewolves,

As he got to the door of Stefan's room he heard a girl's voice inside, _'OK so top shelf left-hand side? Alright I got them. I'll be out soon'_

Bursting through the door Damon tackled the girl knocking them both to the ground.

Natalie felt the air go out of her, as she hit the ground turning onto her back she turned to see her attacker and froze '_Uncle Damon_' she thought, above her Damon seemed to freeze as well taking in her face "What The Hell?" he said.

Immediately Natalie rammed her elbow up catching him in the face, jumping to her feet she grabbed a sharded of jagged glass and rammed it into his stomach embedding it into the ground bending over she whispered in his ear _' valeo Uncle' _ and left leaving Damon stunned.

* * *

**PLZ REVIEW**


	3. Author's Note

**The Second Part Of Chapter 2 Is On The Chapter**


	4. Chapter Three

'_valeo uncle'_

It's been a week since the incident at the Boarding House and yet Damon couldn't help but think of the girl whose face and figure striking resembled Elena's and whose were the same shade of green as his brother's 'it's not possible' he thought

Pulling out his phone Damon dialed a number "hey, Bonnie I need a favor."

Natalie heaved the last of the bags in the back of the pilot. "We meet again little vampire." Breathed a voice in her ear, Nat spun around ready to fight her assailant when a pair of soft lips met hers.

,"I'm sorry can you repeat that again" said liv, Damon, Stefan, Jeremy, Bonnie, and Liv sat in the sitting room of the Lockwood Mansion listening to Damon as he recounted the break in at the Boarding House, "I don't get it" Jeremy began, Damon glared at him, "if this girl is a vampire? What would a vampire need with a bunch of witches spell book?"

"Who the hell knows? The important thing is finding her and getting the grimoire's back." Turning to Stefan, Damon dug his nails into his arm drawing blood in the process, Stefan hissed, "what the hell Damon!", "calm down brother I have a theory to track this girl, it involves your blood."

"Jason how did you get here?" Jason grinned that wolffish grin, "our friendly neighborhood witch sent me through, I caught your scent in the woods and tracked you here. Where's Hope?" Natalie kissed him. "Stalking up on food and blood bags, we're leaving for New Orleans tonight, before we're discovered" she said against his mouth.

"Yeah it's a bit too late for that." Both Natalie and Jason turned to a man with straight jet black hair and ice blue eyes, "this her?" Came a voice from behind her, looking over her shoulder Natalie's breath hitched the man behind her had slightly wavy chestnut brown hair, and green eyes, Natalie felt a aching longing when she looked at the man 'Dad' she thought.

"Don't worry just give us the grimoire's and we won't hurt you much" Jason glared at him barring his fangs, "go to hell" he snarled, Damon smirked at him, "oh what's wrong did someone piss in your Cheerios?" Jason snarled and lunged at Damon, eyes glowing, teeth exposed, "Jason no!" Cried Natalie, but it was too late, they crashed against the concrete in an all out brawl, Nat could barely tell who had the cupped hand when, Jason let out a oar of pain, then went still.

Natalie stood frozen in shock, then an uncoiled rage consumed her, "you son of a bitch!" She screamed, grabbing the back of his hair brought her knee into his face, Damon groaned, dodging her next attack he dropped kicked her causing her to stagger back, Stefan then grabbed her and threw her against the wall and before she could blink Stefan grabbed her by the throat and stabbed her just above her heart with a broken pipe.

Natalie gasped, "Now" he hissed, "Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you.", slowly Natalie reached up and cupped the side of his face, her fingers brushed against his temple.

Stefan's mind went blank, his mind flooding with foreign memories

_Elena pregnant_

_a small petite hand pressed against a warm surface of a stomach_

_a crying baby in Elena's arms "Natalia, we name her Natalia." said Elena_

_a girl of about five with chestnut brown hair and green eyes running around the study_

_a girl of about twelve crying as she hugged Stefan "Please don't leave me Daddy." the girl said, Stefan felt his heart clench, "Nat you're going to run and never look back, don't stop, don't look back, do you promise?", Nat's reply was muffled "I promise"_

As the last of memories faded, Stefan stared at the girl 'Natalia' in shock and disbelief, Nat's hand fell away from his face as the last of her strength fell away. She gave Stefan a look that said now '_you know' _ then promptly collapsed in his arms.


	5. Chapter Four

**THIS CHAPTER'S FOCUS WILL MAINLY ON HOPE.**

* * *

Hope was worried...

The moment she came back from Mystic Falls General she knew something had gone down, the car trunk was open, there was glass everywhere, a bloodstained pipe as well as dark dried blood on the ground, tilting her head she started chanting focusing on the blood, Natalie's blood collecting every drop of the dried crimson liquid, pulling out a vial she put Nat's blood into the vital.

Later that night Hope pulled out a map of mystic falls, pouring the blood onto the map she began to chant, "_Phasmatos Tribum, Nas Ex Viras Sequita Saguines Ementas Asten Mihan Ega Petous, Phasmatos Tribum, Nas Ex Viras Sequita Saguines Ementas Asten Mihan Ega Petous,Phasmatos Tribum, Nas Ex Viras Sequita Saguines Ementas Asten Mihan Ega Petous." _Focusing all her energy, all her power on Natalie, '_**Nat?**__' _she thought, there was silence for a moment, then a weak reply, _'__**Hope? is that you**__?'._

At Nat's reply, Hope felt a sense of relief and anger surge through her **'**_**Natalia Miranda Salvatore! What the hell have you gotten yourself into now?!**_**'**, through their bond Nat explained her situation about how she and Jason were ambushed by the Salvatore Brothers. Hope's mind was going a mile a minute, _**'**__Jason's here? Did Char send him back to help us? I am so out of the loop, thank god for the blood bond.'_

Speaking of the bond, Hope felt the drowsy warm sensation that told her Natalie had fallen asleep, she remembered what Charlotte had said while they had planned this mission, _'You can't do this alone Hope, the fate of the world is too big for one person to shoulder even if they are supernatural' _

Climbing into the front seat of the car Hope knew what she needed to do, "Next stop New Orleans."

**-Lafayette Cemetery-**

Monique Deveraux lay on the stone floor of her family crypt, eyes closed, arms outstretched to the ceiling, calling upon her ancestors trying to understand the strange shift she and Abigail had felt a week ago when the doors of the crypt flew open with a bang revealing a motionless Abigail in her wake,

'Don't worry dear she just unconscious' came a voice from the doorway, Monique looked up to see slender framed girl with dark brown hair, pale skin, and light blue eyes.

When Monique's mouth open to say something or utter a spell the girl spoke again, "Don't bother the power of the ancestral witches is useless against me."

Monique watched the girl as she tilted her head curiously "Monique Anne need to talk."

**-Salvatore Boarding House-**

"How is she?"

Stefan looked up to see Elena standing in the doorway, "she's still asleep." he replied

Elena watched him calculating, ever since they had returned from the motel Stefan had been watching the girl like a hawk barely eating or sleeping unless Damon & Caroline got him too.

"Her heart stopped a few hours ago. I went to bury her but then her heart started up and she was breathing again I've never seen anything like it."

"Stefan" Elena sighed wrapping her arms around him, Stefan buried his face in her neck breathing her in like air**.**

Meanwhile at the Lockwood Mansion Liv Parker and her brother Luke stood in front of the Mayor's desk in the center of the desk was an ornately carved silver handled mirror surrounded by a thick red layer of blood shaped into a pentagram with five lit candles placed on each point of the star, "Alright the harvest moon is at it's apex, if you're going to do the spell do it now." said Luke, picking up the mirror Liv smiled, it was that casual twisted smile that agitated Luke greatly, "Relax brother everything is going according to plan, _Phasmatos tribum sanguine noctis fame, et desideria implere doppelganger"_ As Liv continued to chant the glass of the mirror turned dark red then black.

**-Salvatore Boarding House-**

Stefan didn't know how long he and Elena stood there hugging, the air in the room seemed to evaporate leaving an intense heat, as he pulled away their lips met slow at first then hard and hunger, "Stefan" Elena gasped pulling away slightly.

Stefan didn't reply but instead lifted her up and with prenatural speed slammed against the wall. "Stefan. " Elena said again "Don't stop." and he didn't.

* * *

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED PLZ REVIEW**


	6. Chapter Five

**SORRY ABOUT THE DELAY. HERE IS CHAPTER FIVE**

* * *

Klaus stood in the isle of the old church, staring around the room with narrowed eyes, " know you're here love, I hear you've caused quite a stir with the witches." From the corner of his eye caught sight of a shadow of a petite figure leaning against a pillar. Grinning he said, "You don't know who you're dealing with do you love do you?"

This time the girl did speak, "Don't be so sure of yourself, love if I didn't know who i was dealing with then how did I know that causing a stir in the french quarter would be just the thing to provoke you into coming to me." she said

At that Klaus's eyes narrowed, "Step into the light where i can see you." he demanded.

When she did his eyes widened, the girl looked between 15-18, with dark brown hair, pale skin, but the feature that caught him the most off guard were her eyes, light blue the same light blue that his were. _'bloody hell'_

"Who are you?" he croaked, finally finding his voice

"My name is Hope Mikaelson, I need your help."

The dull throbbing pain in her head was the first thing that Natalia registered as she woke up, as her vision came into focus, Natalia was immediately on high alert, taking in her surroundings she realized she was in a bedroom at the Boarding House, the last thing she remembered was seeing Jason then fighting her father and uncle, then nothing, climbing out of the bed, she flashed her way toward the door only to be knocked back by an invisible barrier.

"Ahh she lives" came a familiar voice from the doorway. Natalia looked up to see Damon standing by the stairwell smirking at her. "Don't bother trying to leave by the way, boundary spells are a bitch."

"Where's Jason?" she demanded

Damon grinned in _what was her opinion_ an annoying as hell grin, "What you mean wolf boy, he's in the cellar, we had to put him down after you lost consciousness but hey if it makes you feel any better when he woke up he asked for you too."

Natalia glared him "Go to hell!" she snarled, turning away from him.

_**Meanwhile in the cellar...**_

"Hey." came a man's voice, Jason groaned _ slap _"Hey wake up." Jason's eyes fluttered open to meet a familiar pair of green eyes, his throat was dry, the gentle sloshing sound of water in a styrofoam cup, "Here." the man said putting the cup to his lips, after taking a few large gulps of the water, Jason spoke, "Where's Natalia?" he asked

"She's fine." the man replied, Jason's eyes narrowed, using his supernatural hearing he strained to listened, there were three different heartbeats signaling two other people in the house, but one hd a rhythmic beat faster than a human's almost like a birds.

"Who are you?" the man asked finally

"My name is Jason Vincent Beauchamp, werewolf. former leader of the North East Atlantic Pack in the future."

The man's eyebrows flew up in disbelief, "Okay what you're saying is you came from the future?" the man's skepticism was plain. "Okay say I believe you for a second, tell me what purpose would you have to travel to the past?"

"To assist my friends on their mission obviously." said Jason

"And what's their mission?"

Jason sighed remembering full well the dangers of telling this man about the future, "Look" he began, "I can't tell you anything that could destroy my timeline, but I'll give you the gist of it do you understand?."

When the man nodded his understanding, Jason began to tell him what he could.

* * *

**PLZ update**


End file.
